pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 23
First! -- Come visit 16:12, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :second? /FrosTalk\ 16:12, 15 June 2008 (EDT) prof=w/mo axe=12+1+3 heal=7frenzysignetechomendingthrustvengeanceoptionaloptional/build Needs more of this. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:16, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :You forgot Flare. Ojamo 16:23, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'll show what builds I ran in randomway HA with Misery yesterday. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:27, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Go ahead... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:32, 15 June 2008 (EDT) prof=W/Mo Hammer=12 Heal=12BlowBlowBlowPartyHexMendingLifeRebirth/build prof=W/E Hammer=12 Strength=12OptionalMeteorStormof CoalsHeatEmbersHeatHeat/build prof=W/E Hammer=12 Fire=12Backbreakerof CoalsHeatHeatOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:37, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Epic Wammo Gogey 16:40, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::I maintained mending on someone and used zealous weapon and then spammed Heal Party :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:42, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Tons of fame, no? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:43, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::First r15 (is there an r15 yet anyway?) Gogey 16:49, 15 June 2008 (EDT) prof=Warrior/MonkPainSignetof Staminaof RejuvenationHexesHealthBoonLife/build --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:34, 15 June 2008 (EDT) prof=Monk/Warriorof Healingof FortuneGuardianBondConditionVeilBlowSmash/build Shields, and therefore Shield Bash, are for pussies. Hammers are manly, and so is sending DW and weakness back at them. Who needs WS for metadw? Join me with this in RA <3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:39, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Swedish Fish Are good. Y'know the little red gummy things? Am I correct in guessing that they are, in fact, Lingonberry flavored? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:23, 15 June 2008 (EDT) TOO MUH BRUH ! TOO MUH BRUH !IIIII WASHY MY HANDS OBER AND OBER AND A OBER... TOO MUH BRUH! .. :D http://fr.youtube.com/watch?v=gSjP4oS0DwA [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 06:16, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :@Panic err what? And to Close Impact: ;o That guy is so bad I want to cry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:11, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::Swedish fish. Google/Wiki them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:26, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::They just taste sweet; it's pretty much only sugar in them. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:34, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yours suck then. The ones they sell in the US taste like something between cranberry and lingonberry. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:36, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Sounds awful tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:37, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Leave it to the people who eat black liquorice and pepper flavored candy to hate cranberries/lingonberries. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:39, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::mmm black liquorice and pepper... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:40, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:45, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's hawt stuff. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:49, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::Close impact is not a retard. :) --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) : Proud of it ;o TOO MUH BRUHH! :D [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 08:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::showoff. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::: i swear i went on holiday to sweden and they had sweets where instead of sugar it was salt... i love sweden rofl--Ebony Darksword 12:55, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Salty peoples. ;) --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:05, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ebony , that was totally random... godliest is FAKE swedish, he is actually mongolian he just doesn't want to show off.. 0%=] xD [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 13:41, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The Mongolian Empire will rise again! ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:45, 17 June 2008 (EDT) so i herd ur mongolian. me2. -- Come visit 13:45, 17 June 2008 (EDT) : ;o Communist Mongolian - that makes sense... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:47, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :: check out my new sig u kukhuvud [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) note the too muh bruh I can't believe this, i'm in love <3 [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 14:09, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :everyone is fond of owls! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:12, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::And what is funny about those again? --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:27, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::The one I posted isn't fun - it owns. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:34, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Best proffesion, build and place to farm for moneys. Discuss. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:43, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Somewhere where there is a pimping skin that people haven't really discovered a good way to farm yet using a profession that can farm it so you can corner the market. That or just learn to do CoF runs, they are pretty good I hear. - 15:05, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Farm trolls! Wood farming ftw (am right panic? <3) [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:07, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Raptor famring outside rata sunm (in HM), get a few gold drops which if you don't ID you can sell for a bit each, and they can sell even if you do ID....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:05, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::CoF=Cathedral of Flames? And what to run? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::600/Smite, monk or rit is best, but it works on any caster primary. - 16:17, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::How much does Elite Rit Tomes cost? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I believe it was 14K last time I bought one. Brandnew. 16:46, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You can get tomes for 5-8k or so now. PvE shitters always try to ask for like 15k, then half their price the instant you tell them to fuck off. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:47, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::All good Rit elites require you to like finish campaigns, it's super annoying! :B ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Like Xinrae's Weapon? '~ ĐONT TALK' 16:55, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Nah, more like OoS and Defiant was Thatchick ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:56, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Brave Was Tab. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Fail Was Godliest? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:24, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Combo Breaker Was Infidel. -- Come visit 17:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :DID SOMEONE SAY WOOOOOD?!!?!! SHO DEM TROLZ HOO DA BOSS! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 18:01, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Just go Imbagon and Vanquish everything, it's way more fun than farming and gets you more than enough money and even a title. But, you specifically asked for a farming build, so I'd say go Mo 600 or 55, or A perma SF ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:08, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Oh yeah, underworld is a good place to farm, I guess. I don't know a lot about EotN farming spots, but Iguess there are some. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::CoF is ok. It's even better if you run people; you can get like 15to 20k easily. - [[User:Panic|'''PANIC!]] sexiness! 18:23, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Panic what is the build to run people? I need munniez :p -- Come visit 18:27, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Check my contribs. I fixed the build I've been using because the article was huge and messy. 600 Rit Smite. Use the two bars at the top of the build page, swap our Vengeful Weapon for Light of Deldrimor or insist people bring it themselves, and bring a second hero with Vital Blessing, Life Attunement, and Glimmer of Light. Have it baby sit the other hero so it doesn't die from Reversal of Damage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:30, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::hawt. Now I just need to get the skills for my rit and then start practicing ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:16, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Happy birthday on Sudnay, cuz Ill probably forget by then. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:11, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :xD Thanks [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Fragility spike, which sucks [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Why AoD? Shadow Prison would be better to snare them so they can't escape your AoE stuff. ~~ 14:17, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Longer recharge? I got no idea xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:18, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Disease spam and crystal spells don't really synergize all that well either O.o Lulz it's a frag spike nm.--Goldenstar 09:48, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It became quite euro too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:56, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Psst Mi chiedo ancora che ci faccio qui Non ci sto dentro più E mi chiedo come mai Almeno tu che vai piano Resisterai ma io no E penso d'intuire che fine farò Se non cambiassi idea So che mi pentirei .... ah! Mi conosco, mi pentirei E mai più ci cascherò Se non mi trovo bene Me ne torno a casa mia Ma cosa vuoi che sia ...ah Oppure in cerca di compagnia Qualche socia troverò Che sa dove andare a scavare Per tirarmi dentro e non mi fermerò Anche se la storia finirà Cosa fare devo uscire Me ne devo andare E da laggiú non lo so ma Sento un basso che vai voglia di dance all night Di dance all night E di non fermarmi mai Di dance all night E ballerò... voglia di dance all night Di dance all night E di non fermarmi mai Di dance all night E ballerò... E allora che cos'é che conta ormai Il quieto vivere oppure come stai Comunque una risposta io ce l'avrei Ah... ce l'avrei E credo che la strada Sappia esattamente chi sei e chi Nel letto stanotte vorrai Con chi ti strofinerai E mai più ci cascherò Se non mi trovo bene Me ne torno a casa mia Ma cosa vuoi che sia ... Ah Oppure in cerca di campagnia Qualche socia troverò Che sa dove andare a scavare Per tirarmi dentro e non mi fermerò Anche se la storia finirà Cosa fare devo uscire Me ne devo andare E da laggiú non lo so ma Sento un basso che vai voglia di dance all night Di dance all night E di non fermarmi mai Di dance all night E ballerò... voglia di dance all night Di dance all night E di non fermarmi mai Di dance all night E ballerò... Last night a Dj saved my life Singing: "Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying alive" Cause you make me feel That That's the way a-ha a-ha I like it Ho voglia di dance all night Last night a Dj saved my life Singing: "Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying alive" Cause you make me feel That's the way a-ha a-ha I like it Ho voglia di dance all night Last night a Dj saved my life Singing: "Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying alive" Cause you make me feel That that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it Ho voglia di dance all night Last night a Dj saved my life Singing: "Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying alive" Cause you make me feel That that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it Ho voglia di dance all night Gogey 20:25, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Gogey, are you Italian by any chance? --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:01, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Archive Soon pl0x. -- Come visit 21:03, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :... Ye any minute now. But wtf is up with that song above ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:08, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's not even 32 kbs ;o Long way to go. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:11, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::But the page is really long :( -- Come visit 09:46, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Nah. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yah. -- Come visit 10:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::nah! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::yah! -- Come visit 10:36, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::err no. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::err yes. -- Come visit 10:46, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::err I dont get it. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:51, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Sign. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:55, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Archive naow? :D -- Come visit 10:58, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::owait, not 32kb yet... :( -- Come visit 10:59, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Why'd you wanna archive this? It's shorter than my talk page... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:00, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It takes forever to scroll down :( -- Come visit 11:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Middle button? ~ ĐONT TALK 11:08, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or just dragging down slide bar even? Brandnew. 11:09, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, those 4 seconds sure are a waste fo my life...oh wait, why am I on PvX again? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:10, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I prefer one of those little "Section" buttons at the top, so I can just click and it takes me to the bottom ;o -- Come visit 11:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::fix'd. Stole it from rawr [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:22, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Any better? ~ ĐONT TALK 11:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::NO! It's supposed to be in the fucking middle xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:42, 20 June 2008 (EDT) This iz great naow :D -- Come visit 11:54, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:55, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::So yeah, don't archive :D -- Come visit 11:57, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::: ;O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:00, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::: I'm hungry. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I already ate. -- Come visit 14:32, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I just ate a sandwich. just fyi. Brandnew. 14:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Yum. -- Come visit 14:43, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :: Wish I had a sandwich :( -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:48, 20 June 2008 (EDT) i has a potato chip. -- Come visit 14:50, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :I ate strawberries with ice cream. yummy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:54, 20 June 2008 (EDT) I hurd that your talking to me on gw... [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 16:13, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Tried to find your user page xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:14, 20 June 2008 (EDT) IM A REBEL AND DONT PUT NEW TOPIC THINGS AND POST ITALIAN SONGS ON GODLIEST'S TALK PAGE. AM I COOL? Gogey 16:16, 20 June 2008 (EDT) : Nope, it's kinda dum.. not funny either...go away please :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 16:17, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Didn't exactly understand the purpose or connection to anything, and the song seemed quite bad. Post good ones next time and you're kewl ^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:21, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Dont him that, you will never get rid of him :P [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 16:23, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Your face. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:24, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Babe They say we're young and we don't know We won't find out until we grow Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you Babe I got you babe I got you babe They say our love won't pay the rent Before it's earned, our money's all been spent I guess that's so, we don't have a pot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got Babe I got you babe I got you babe I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring And when I'm sad, you're a clown And if I get scared, you're always around So let them say your hair's too long 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong Then put your little hand in mine There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb Babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you to hold my hand I got you to understand I got you to walk with me I got you to talk with me I got you to kiss goodnight I got you to hold me tight I got you, I won't let go I got you to love me so I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe GUD SONG ^ IS I AN COOL GUY YET? Gogey 18:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Replace babe with box xD And it seems like a terrible song :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:23, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::DID U JUST DIS SONNY N CHAIR? I HURT U SO BAD ANGRYFACEANGRYFACEANGRYFACE Gogey 20:25, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:59, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Godbox, I saw somebody called Godliest he stole ur name, be careful, he might be hax0rz u! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:00, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :And he tried to change the name from Godbox to Godliest! ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:01, 21 June 2008 (EDT) As i rise again as i rise again as i rise again as i rise again as the sun goes down i hear your voice its calling me and i wonder where you are as rain falls down the cloud they slowly disappear still i wonder where you are as i rise again i embrace the sun and im looking out across the burning sky as i rise again i can feel you near i am floating to the place where i belong as i rise again i embrace the sun and im looking out across the burning sky as i rise again i can feel you near i am floating to the place where i belong as i rise again ill be frozen here with you —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:05, 21 June 2008 (EDT) NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:07, 21 June 2008 (EDT) All our secrets they are tailored trouble Draped loose now around your hips Your spotless instincts are valid We co-exist We've got 26 days to work with (got 26 days) We've got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves) We'll see what all gets done I'm an addict for dramatics I confuse the two for love "You can't tell me that you don't beg..." Liar (liar) If we're keeping score Then we're all choir boys at best (intrusive and arrogant) Liar (liar) If we're keeping score Then we're all choir boys at best (intrusive and arrogant) Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days) Then back on that island That you swear by Still barely can afford It's still a question of "How long will this hold?" "Well is it any different now that we are..." (I said we are patient) "Oh, don't you go there, not here, not now" (it moves, it moves, it moves) Not here, not now I'm an addict for dramatics I confuse the two for love "You can't tell me that you don't beg..." Liar (liar) If we're keeping score Then we're all choir boys at best (intrusive and arrogant) Liar (liar) If we're keeping score Then we're all choir boys at best (intrusive and arrogant) Yeah, we're all choir boys at best Liar (liar) If we're keeping score Then we're all choir boys at best (intrusive and arrogant) Liar (liar) If we're keeping score Then we're all choir boys at best (intrusive and arrogant) Liar (liar) Liar (liar) It takes one to know one Brandnew. 07:10, 21 June 2008 (EDT) I have sinned dear Father Father I have sinned Try and help me Father Won't you let me in? Liar Nobody believes me Liar Why don't they leave me alone? Sire I have stolen stolen many times Raised my voice in anger When I know I never should Liar oh ev'rybody deceives me Liar why don't you leave me alone Liar I have sailed the seas Liar from Mars to Mercury Liar I have drunk the wine Liar time after time Liar you're lying to me Liar you're lying to me Father please forgive me You know you'll never leave me Please will you direct me in the right way Liar liar liar liar Liar that's what they keep calling me Liar liar liar Listen are you gonna listen Mama I'm gonna be your slave All day long Mama I'm gonna try behave All day long Mama I'm gonna be your slave All day long I'm gonna serve you till your dying day All day long I'm gonna keep you till your dying day All day long I'm gonna kneel down by your side and pray All day long and pray All day long and pray All day long and pray All day long all day long all day long All day long all day long all day long All day long all day long all day long Liar liar they never ever let you win Liar liar everything you do is sin Liar nobody believes you Liar they bring you down before you begin Now let me tell you this Now you know you could be dead before they let you That's music. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:20, 21 June 2008 (EDT) We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Oooooooh, Give you up Oooooooh, Give you UP) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching, but You're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you[[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:24{GMT}21-06-MMVIII You're gonna need a bodybag, I'll break bones you didn't know you had. When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hold on to when they find you cold and blue tonight, face down in a parking lot. Next time around, think about what you say before you run your mouth. Cause you're all alone and you're nothing without your friends now. You can tell the pavement what you really said but I already know. You got another thing coming if you think you're walking home. This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide You're gonna need a bodybag, I'll break bones you didn't know you had. When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hold on to when they find you cold and blue tonight, face down in a parking lot. Here's a question. What do you do when you're all alone and you have nowhere to run to, swear I'll find you. And this is what I'll do; I'll take it slow (I'll take it slow) just to let you know that we're not playing, you're not walking home. This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide You're gonna need a bodybag, I'll break bones you didn't know you had. When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hold on to when they find you cold and blue tonight, face down in a parking lot. Did you think that you had something to prove, well you do yea, you do yea. Did you think that you had nothing to lose, well you do so you think you're walking home. This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide You're gonna need a bodybag, I'll break bones you didn't know you had. When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hold on to when they find you cold and blue tonight... (Next time around, think about what you say before you run your mouth. Cause you're all alone and you're nothing without your friends now) You're gonna need a bodybag, I'll break bones you didn't know you had. When I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hold on to when they find you cold and blue tonight, face down in a parking lot. Send that to your 'best friends' <3 Brandnew. 07:26, 21 June 2008 (EDT) PULL THE BLINDFOLD DOWN SO YOUR EYES CAN SEE NOW RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN THROUGH THIS FIELD OF TREES SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN YOU ARE NOT GONNA SEE THEM EVER AGAIN I CAN NOT CHANGE THIS FEELING IVE GOT MY DIRTY HANDS HAVE I BEEN IN THE WAR THE SADDEST THING THAT IVE EVER SEEN WERE SMOKERS OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL DOOR SOMEONE TURN ME AROUND CAN I START THIS AGAIN I SAID SOMEONE TURN ME AROUND CAN I START THIS AGAIN ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:27, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Panic the other two kilometre long song kthx ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:28, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Berend Botje ging uit varen, met zijn scheepje naar Zuid-Laren. De weg was recht, de weg was krom, nooit kwam Berend Botje weerom. Een, twee, drie, vier, vijf, zes, zeven, waar is Berend Botje gebleven? Hij is niet hier, hij is niet daar; hij is naar Amerika. For all the dutch people out there. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:29{GMT}21-06-MMVIII http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcSvVNgDxM0 For all the strong people out there. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:30, 21 June 2008 (EDT) WHEN I SAY, HE SAY, SHE SAY, WE SAY: MAKE SOME NOISE!.... ...kill me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:32, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Lashing out the action, returning the reaction Weak are ripped and torn away Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower Battery is here to stay Smashing through the boundaries lunacy has found me cannot stop the Battery Pounding out aggression turns into obsession cannot kill the Battery Cannot kill the family Battery is found in me Battery Battery Crushing all deceivers, smashing non-believers never ending potency Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker Breeding on insanity Smashing through the boundaries lunacy has found me cannot stop the Battery Pounding out aggression turns into obsession cannot kill the Battery Cannot kill the family Battery is found in me Battery Battery Circle of Destruction, Hammer comes crushing Powerhouse of energy Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry We create the Battery Smashing through the boundaries lunacy has found me cannot stop the Battery Pounding out aggression turns into obsession cannot kill the Battery Cannot kill the family Battery is found in me Battery Battery Battery Battery [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Bam shika bam shika boom boom bom sha wang sha wang boom sha wang sha wang boom Bam shika bam shika boom boom boom sha wang sha wang boom Monster Hospital, can you please release me? You hold my hands down, I've been bad. You hold my arms down, I've been bad. I've been bad, I've been bad. I fought the war I fought the war I fought the war but the war won I fought the war I fought the war I fought the war But the war won Monster Movie, Daddy Warbucks up against Bobby Fuller And he beat him hands down lead in his head they put a little lead in, in his head I fought the war I fought the war I fought the war but the war won I fought the war I fought the war I fought the war but the war won't stop for the love of God. I fought the war I fought the war but the war won I fought the war I fought the war I fought the war But the war won't stop for the love of God I fought the war I fought the war But the war won't stop for the love of God I fought the war I fought the war But the war won't stop for the love of God I fought the war I fought the war But the war won I fought the war I fought the war I fought the war But the war won't stop for the love of God I fought the war I fought the war But the war won't stop for the love of God I fought the war I fought the war But the war won't stop for the love of God I fought the war I fought the war But the war won! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:36, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Chocolate Rain Some stay dry and others feel the pain Chocolate Rain A baby born will die before the sin Chocolate Rain The school books say it can't be here again Chocolate Rain The prisons make you wonder where it went Chocolate Rain Build a tent and say the world is dry Chocolate Rain Zoom the camera out and see the lie Chocolate Rain Forecast to be falling yesterday Chocolate Rain Only in the past is what they say Chocolate Rain Raised your neighborhood insurance rates Chocolate Rain Makes us happy 'livin in a gate Chocolate Rain Made me cross the street the other day Chocolate Rain Made you turn your head the other way Chocolate Rain History quickly crashing through your veins Chocolate Rain Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain History quickly crashing through your veins Chocolate Rain Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain Seldom mentioned on the radio Chocolate Rain Its the fear your leaders call control Chocolate Rain Worse than swearing worse than calling names Chocolate Rain Say it publicly and you're insane Chocolate Rain No one wants to hear about it now Chocolate Rain Wish real hard it goes away somehow Chocolate Rain Makes the best of friends begin to fight Chocolate Rain But did they know each other in the light? Chocolate Rain Every February washed away Chocolate Rain Stays behind as colors celebrate Chocolate Rain The same crime has a higher price to pay chocolate Rain The judge and jury swear it's not the face Chocolate Rain History quickly crashing through your veins Chocolate Rain Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain History quickly crashing through your veins Chocolate Rain Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain Dirty secrets of economy Chocolate Rain Turns that body into GDP Chocolate Rain The bell curve blames the baby's DNA Chocolate Rain But test scores are how much the parents make Chocolate Rain 'Flippin cars in France the other night Chocolate Rain Cleans the sewers out beneath Mumbai Chocolate Rain 'Cross the world and back its all the same Chocolate Rain Angels cry and shake their heads in shame Chocolate Rain Lifts the ark of paradise in sin Chocolate Rain Which part do you think you're 'livin in? Chocolate Rain More than 'marchin more than passing law Chocolate Rain Remake how we got to where we are. Chocolate Rain History quickly crashing through your veins Chocolate Rain Using you to fall back down again Chocolate Rain History quickly crashing through your veins Chocolate Rain Using you to fall back down again Gogey 09:36, 21 June 2008 (EDT) I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man Incredible how you can see right through me Freddie Mercury When you hear a sound that you just can't place Feel somethin' move that you just can't trace When something sits on the end of your bed Don't turn around when you hear me tread I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man Incredible how you can see right through me I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man It's criminal how I can see right through you John Deacon Now I'm in your room and I'm in your bed And I'm in your life and I'm in your head Like the CIA or the FBI You'll never get close never take me alive I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man Incredible how you can see right through me I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man It's criminal how I can see right through you Hah hah hah hello Who goes there? Hah hah hah OK Who goes there? Hah hah hah hello hello hello hello Never had a real good friend - not a boy or a girl No-one knows what I've been through - let my flag unfurl So I make my mark from the edge of the world From the edge of the world From the edge of the world Brian May Brian May Now I'm on your track and I'm in your mind And I'm on your back but don't look behind I'm your meanest thought I'm your darkest fear But I'll never get caught you can't shake me shake me dear I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man Incredible how you can see right through me Watch me I'm the invisible man I'm the invisible man It's criminal how I can see right through you Look at me look at me Roger Taylor Shake you shake you shake you dear [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) So Time to archive, it is 52kb! -- Come visit 11:07, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Your theorycraft is usually fucking epic, give me input. -Brandnew. 12:53, 21 June 2008 (EDT) After one year I've finally completed Nightfall xD Discuss. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:35, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :You just won something. Perhaps a cookie or so... Or a slap in the face. --84.24.206.123 16:41, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::I got prophecies 2 months after it came out and I still never beat it. Or Nightfall, Factions, or EotN. Gogey 18:22, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Gah, I've got prophecies for three years now and I still haven't beaten it. I'm such epic win. 217.120.229.159 20:18, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::^ Same here. I just got my 3 year pet on my warrior, and "she" has never came even halfways in any campaign xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:56, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Guess Whos back? Guess who's back, back again Crossfire's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... -- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:02, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Get caught in the CROSSFIRE!!!...? Gogey 23:44, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Happy Birthday! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 08:29, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- Come visit 08:38, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:45, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::^ [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:47{GMT}22-06-MMVIII ::::You share the same day as my auntie...how unlucky :( [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 08:51, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Darn I'm late. Happy b-day. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:02, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: :D Thanks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:14, 22 June 2008 (EDT) GoD Birthday specific message You say it's your birthday It's my birthday too--yeah They say it's your birthday We're gonna have a good time I'm glad it's your birthday Happy birthday to you. Yes we're going to a party party Yes we're going to a party party Yes we're going to a party party. I would like you to dance--Birthday Take a cha-cha-cha-chance-Birthday I would like you to dance--Birthday Dance I would like you to dance--Birthday Take a cha-cha-cha-chance-Birthday I would like you to dance--Birthday Dance You say it's your birthday Well it's my birthday too--yeah You say it's your birthday We're gonna have a good time I'm glad it's your birthday Happy birthday to you. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:50, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :And also a big thanks to you ;D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:15, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Klumpeet Birthday specific message Happy Birthday, your life still isn't over. Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much. But you didn't die this year i guess that's good enough. So lets drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself your chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year. Dose it feel like your doing laps, and eating food and taking naps, and hoping that some day, perhaps, your life will hold some cheer. Happy Birthday, what have you done that matters? Happy Birthday, your starting to get fatter. Happy Birthday, it's downhill from now on. Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone. If cryogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney and live for all eternity inside a block of ice. But instead your time is set this is the only life you get, and though it hasen't ended yet some times you wish it MIGHT! Happy Birthday, you wish you had more money. Happy Birthday, your lifes so sad it's funny. Happy Birthday, how much more can you take? But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Dear..... (muttering) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:53{GMT}22-06-MMVIII :Thanks^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:14, 22 June 2008 (EDT) —————–()—()—()—()—() —————–||—||—||—||—|| ————–{*~*~*~*~*~*~*} ———@@@@@@@@@ ——–{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~} —@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ —{~*~*~*~*~HAPPY~*~*~*~*~*~} —{~*~*~*~~ BIRTHDAY! ~~*~~*~*} —--{~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*} --—@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ——————–)———( ————_____,———–,____ ———–/_________________\ ———— ASCII Cake yum yum. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:24{GMT}22-06-MMVIII :It's a lie :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:40, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::no it's not. =D [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:43{GMT}22-06-MMVIII :::'tis. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:49, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::'tis time to enter my contest. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:56{GMT}22-06-MMVIII My specific Birthday Message Header Happy birthday to you. --84.24.206.123 12:44, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Congratulations. ups. Brandnew. 13:02, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Happy 12th B-day. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:08, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Wow Godliest is so juvenile. ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::What? He's already 12?! --84.24.206.123 13:16, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::: ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:39, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Happy bday! Gogey 15:14, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Happy 2nd birthday! Maybe you can eat solid food now! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:15, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::but i like soup. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:26, 22 June 2008 (EDT) u r 12 naow? gratz on teh level upz!!! -- Come visit 21:33, 22 June 2008 (EDT)